Undress me
by SoTimeless
Summary: Two wizards, Wayne Hopkins and Kevin Entwhistle, try to understand the act of people undressing each other in a muggle video but they really couldn't. So, they decided to write their own thesis on that and hence, searched for twenty volunteers around Diagon Alley who were willing to take part in their small experiment. Though, they had no idea that it might led to odd scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

**Undress Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**(A/N: Even though this video was launched in 2014, for this story, the year is still 2000)**

* * *

When the muggle video called 'Undress Me' got viral and millions of people saw twenty strangers undressing each other, among those millions were two curious wizards as well. Wayne Hopkins and Kevin Entwhistle. They had seen the video almost hundred time yet they couldn't understand why the people reacted in such a way to the simple activity of taking clothes off.

And so they decided to do the same experiment on the wizards and witches. They would take twenty complete strangers and ask them to take their clothes off in a dim lighted room with a small bed in it.

They would be keeping an eye on that wizard and witch or wizard and wizard or witch and witch in the room at a particular time and see if they react in the same way the muggles did. Will the find the entire incident, all in all, quite funny or will if turn them on?

So, they started their search to find people, curious people, insecure people, scared people, damaged people, happy people, sad people… all varieties of people. They actually got turned away by several people, who looked at them like they were asking them money. They got shooed by several, even hexed. Some woman found it very cheap that two strange men were coming to them and asking them if they would like to volunteer in a study where another stranger, other than those two men, would take their clothes off. And so, they got hexed again.

But after talking to countless number of people, they found those twenty who were going to be part of their experiment.

* * *

**Angelina Johnson**

"Hey Angelina, how are you?" Wayne asked, in the office of the studios in Diagon Alley where the experiment was going to take place.

"I'm good, thank you," she replied, politely, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you ready?" Kevin asked.

"I think so."

**Anthony Goldstein**

"What is the point of this experiment?" Anthony asked Kevin.

"It's… you can say, something that made us feel curious about," Kevin replied.

**Astoria Greengrass**

"Can you tell us the reason why you said yes to our offer?" Wayne asked.

"Well… firstly I know this will make my mum want to kill herself, which is good for me, and secondly, I want to meet someone new," Astoria said, running her hands through her hair.

"I think you might just get your wish," Kevin said.

**Blaise Zabini**

"Do you think this experiment will help me accept myself a bit more?" Blaise asked, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"It might just surprise you in more than one way possible," Wayne stated, patting on Blaise's back.

**Cho Chang**

"I was once in love with this boy and he died," Cho weeped, her head buried in her hands.

"Do you miss him?" Wayne asked.

"Yes. Everyday. I wish he was still with me. Oh…."

**Cormac Mclaggen**

"Why are you so bloody full of yourself?" Kevin whined after hearing about Cormac's messy hair for the third time since morning.

"What can I say, sir. I am perfect," Cormac said, puffing his chest up proudly.

**Dean Thomas**

"How are you coping with everything?" Wayne asked.

"I am not coping, I am proud of what I fought for. And even though some of my friends didn't live to see the morning sun, I know they didn't die in vain," Dean said stiffly.

**Draco Malfoy**

"It was actually the first day I stepped out of the manor after completing my house arrest when you people stopped me on the streets of Diagon Alley and surprisingly, a part of me wanted to be part of this experiment very eager. Dunno why?" Draco said, looking at them with hope in his almost dead eyes.

"We do hope that this becomes a part of something big in your life," Kevin said.

**Eloise Midgen**

"Everyone thinks I am ugly and fat…" Eloise began.

"Wait! What!" Wayne exclaimed. "They are fucking losers because I think you are extremely beautiful."

"Thank you."

**George Weasley**

"How close were you to your brother?" Kevin asked.

"Close, we were partners in crime and work. Everything feel so unreal without him," Fred said softly as a few tears fell from his eyes.

**Hannah Abbott**

"Do you know I am going to be the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron," Hannah said, happily.

"Really! Are you excited about it?" Wayne asked.

"Extremely."

**Katie Bell**

"I was cursed in my sixth year at Hogwarts," Katia said, stiffly.

"How do you feel about it now?" Kevin asked.

"I think I am happy to be alive."

**Marcus Flint**

"I am unemployed for a year now," Marcus stated. "And my parents disowned me."

"May I ask why?" Wayne questioned curiously.

"They didn't like my sexual preferences. Fuck them!"

**Neville Longbottom**

"I was very shy when I was young. My gran really had low expectations from me," Neville said, laughing.

"What does she think of you now?" Wayne asked.

"In a word," Kevin added.

"Proud."

**Oliver Wood**

"I am living my dream," Oliver stated proudly.

"And you want nothing else?" Kevin asked.

"Right now, I am fully content."

**Parvati Patel**

"I want to do something with my life," Parvati said.

"Then who is stopping you?" Wayne asked.

"Its too late," Parvati replied, earnestly.

"Its never to late," Kevin stated proudly.

**Romilda Vane**

"I once smuggled a love potion to the boy who lived," Romilda said, laughing.

"Did he…?" Wayne asked.

"No! But his best friend did think that he was in love with me for some time. I think that is close enough."

**Tracy Davies**

"I was part of a girl bullying gang in school," Tracy said, scratching her chin.

"What was its leader like?" Kevin asked.

"She was more disgusting than vomit."

**Verity**

"What the most exciting thing in your life?" Kevin asked.

"I work at Weasley Wizard Wheezes and I think it's the best job in the whole wide world."

**Zacharias Smith**

"I don't believe," Zacharias stated.

"In what?" Wayne questioned.

"In anything, not now anyway."

* * *

"We've got some really interesting people as our volunteers," Kevin stated proudly.

"You are right but the difficult thing now is to pair them up, keeping in mind their sexual preferences," Wayne stated, seriously.

"Yes. Now, lets get to work mate," Kevin said, clapping his hand with Wayne's.

* * *

**(A/N: This is just a small multi-chapter story I thought about when I say the 'Undress me' video. I hope this makes sense)**

**Review and tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2- George and Angelina

**Undress Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Today is the day," Kevin said, punching Wayne on his back.

"Yes. Are they here? The two we sent an owl yesterday for our first session?" Wayne asked.

Kevin nodded. "Yes and like you had asked, I made them sit in different rooms so they are kept in dark about their chosen partner's identity. At least, till the time of the activity."

"Have you given them the list of instructions we made last night?" Wayne asked again.

"Oh, yes. I did that as well… You look tensed mate," Kevin said after a little pause.

"Ah… I… I am actually very nervous. I mean, what if they didn't react in the same way the muggles did? What if they get disgusted by each other or if they didn't like the people we paired them with?!" Wayne exclaimed, rubbing his palms together.

"Don't worry mate, everything will go smoothly. Let's get started on the first two, come on," Kevin said, pulling Wayne into the room through with they could see and hear the activity going on in the main studio room.

In that dimly lit room, only a small bed was placed with a thin blank on it and nothing else. Standing next to the bed, looking awkwardly around the room, was George Weasley. He was, in fact, quite nervous and was having second thoughts about this experiment.

He heard the door open and in walked a girl. He puffed his chest out a little and looked towards her direction. He was shocked and surprised, both at the same time because the girl that had just walked into the room used to be his class mate and was also in the Gryffindor Quidditch team with him.

"Oh my God!" Angelina exclaimed as she saw George standing in front of her with a grin on his face. "How have you been?" she asked, pulling him in a hug.

"Better. Even more better now," George replied cheekily, smiling down at her.

"Wow! This is so unexpected. I was actually thinking that some weirdo might be taking my clothes off today," Angelina said, as they both sat down together on the bed.

"Don't worry. I become a weirdo when it comes to taking clothes off," George said, smirking at her.

Angelina laughed. "So, what? Should we start right away?"

"In the instructions it was written that we can talk a little but we do have to get started with it as soon as possible," George said.

"Okay, let's start then." Angelina said, awkwardly. "Should we stand or sit?"

"We can sit…" He began but immediately Angelina stood up. "…Or stand, whatever."

She laughed. They both were wearing normal robes and had no shoes on. Slowly but steadily, they both looked towards each other, smiling as they did so. George was the first one to make the move; he laughed nervously and then started unbuttoning the buttons of her robes. Once they were undone, he helped her take it off and threw it in a corner, revealing the shirt and jeans that she was wearing underneath it. Next she did the same with his robes and threw them in the same direction as her robes. She gave him another smile before taking his shirt off, revealing his toned bare chest. He then helped her take her shirt and trousers off, taking his own sweet time to fully look at her only in a bra and panties.

"Nice," George said, grinning at her.

She then confidently moved her hands over the button of his trousers but unfortunately they wouldn't open. "They are not… what type of trousers are these? What the hell!" She exclaimed, trying to almost break the stitches keeping the buttons together.

"Easy Angelina, these are my pants not a quaffle or bludger," George spat, humorously.

"Shut it! I am going to ope… oh, done!" She stated as the pants finally came off and dropped on the ground, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Now, I think we have to lie in bed together," he said, laughing.

Angelina nodded and said, "Okay."

They both climbed on to the bed, George laying down on it first followed by Angelina. He pulled the covers on either of them and then laid back, relaxed, on the bed with her head resting on his chest.

"This is so awkward," she said, a few seconds later.

"Thank god I am not the only one feeling that!" he exclaimed, grinning.

She pulled her head away from his chest and looked directly into his eyes and before they knew it, they both had started laughing. Laughing hard. She moved to lie down on top of his body, pressing her weight delicious against his body. He shifted until they had acquired a comfortable position all the while laughing and giggling with her.

She then pulled the covers over either of their heads and grinned at him. "What your favourite colour?" she asked as he looked at her quizzically.

"Hmmm… Any one, I guess... By the way did I tell you how amazing you loved in your underwear," George complimented, winking at her.

She laughed again. "Not as good as you," she said, biting her lip and making small circles on his chest.

They both looked at each other once again, pulling the covers off their faces, and smiled. None knew how it happened but the next moment their lips were attached to one another and they had started making out in full force. Their lips were moving against each other, synchronized in the most perfect way. His hands were holding her waist firmly while she was cupping his face.

Neither seemed that they ever wanted to leave each other's company and so, Kevin and Wayne came out of the room and into their office just to give them some privacy.

"So, what do you reckon?" Kevin asked, smirking at Wayne.

"Lucky bloke, that one. That girl looked amazing and…" Wayne started, describing Angelina vividly.

"No mate! I am not talking about that. I am asking about their reaction. Are you happy with that?" Kevin asked again.

Wayne cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, I am actually. I think that just the activity of taking clothes off is so… umm what do you call it… so.. hot, overpowering and connecting that in the end they actually began making out. Do you think we'll get the same reaction from the others as well?"

Kevin nodded. "I think so… I hope so at least. I think we are on to something. Who are the candidates for tomorrow?"

"Anthony Goldstein and Marcus Flint."

* * *

**So here is Chapter 2. What do you all think? Please leave a review. :)**

**(For those waiting for an update on 'A Game of Hearts', it'll be updated soon. Just be patient with me.)**


	3. Chapter 3- Anthony and Marcus

**Undress Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**(A/N:- I think this is my favourite pair in this story.)**

* * *

'_Why the fuck did I agree to this. This is a bad idea. So freaking bad! I think I can slip away and… but where the hell is the door…oh, what if my parents find out… No, I hate them. If they can't accept me the way I am then even I can't accept them… I am doing this for me. Breathe Marcus, breathe!' _Marcus thought to himself all the while pacing up and down the room, waiting for his partner in project.

At that moment the door of the room opened and in came Anthony Goldstein, looking awkwardly and curiously in the room. As soon as he came in, he door closed behind him, automatically and that was when he noticed Marcus pacing nervously in the room. It looked as if Marcus was suddenly aware of his presence and turned quickly to look directly at him.

Anthony's cheeks tinged red as he realized that Marcus was looking at him. Shaking the shyness out of his body, Anthony moved towards Marcus, who was slightly taller than him. He cleared his throat and said, "Hi, I am Anthony, Anthony Goldstein."

Marcus nodded. "Marcus Flint. It's nice to meet you."

"Same. Ummm… so… any idea what we are supposed to do?" Anthony asked reluctantly. "The blokes out there just said that I should do what my instincts tell me to. Does that make any sense?"

"No, not really. Maybe we should talk a bit first before… you know… that… yeah?"

"Yeah." They sat down hesitantly on opposite ends of the bed, trying very hard to prevent this encounter into an awkward spot. For the first five minutes they just avoided looking at each other at all costs. They were not shy people in their day to day life but at that moment they couldn't help but act like that.

While on the other side of the invisible screen, Wayne and Kevin were sitting, completely confused by the behavior of their second couple. They were really worried by that time because the two boys were not at all reacting. So in order to help them overcome whatever anxiety they were having, Wayne casted a spell in the room, just to loosen them up.

And the reaction was immediate. Anthony and Marcus were now looking with each other, all red because of their blushing. All the spell did was to show the emotions of the person on his or her face, whether it was love, lust, embarrassment, blush or excitement.

"My..." Marcus began, "My parents do not approve of my sexual preferences and that really kills me inside. I mean I am still their son but they just... That is why I hate them. I hate everyone, they don't care about me. No one cares. I am all alone and will always be."

"I am here for you," Anthony said, involuntarily.

"What?!" Marcus exclaimed, shocked.

"No... nothing. Should… should we be… begin?" Anthony stuttered, standing up from the bed.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah. Lets."

They were now facing each other, their hands kept fidgeting because they were both scared of making the first move. But as Marcus was older, he decided to take the initiative. He moved his hand slowly and hesitantly towards the buttons of Anthony's shirt, making him blush like a newlywed bride on her wedding night.

Both didn't knew how it happened but one second, as Anthony's shirt joined the floor, they had locked eyes with each other and the next second, their lips were on each other. The shirts were discarded on the floor and the pants joining just as quickly. Although, in the heat of the moment both forgot where they were. Marcus' hand was about to slip into Anthony's boxers when they were interrupted by Kevin's voice.

Kevin cleared his throat at first and then began, "Mates, I see you are really enjoying yourself and I really do not have a problem with this but you see, this has to be at most appropriate for about the age of thirteen and if you blokes have sex here, we will be sued plus our study won't be viewed by teenagers. So can you please keep it clean. You can do whatever you want once you are out of this building."

Anthony blushed hard and tried to hide himself behind Marcus, as if he was his protector. Marcus turned to look at him, he held his hand and then moved them towards the direction of the bed. They got in, Marcus covered them by the sheet as Anthony settled his head on Marcus' chest, taking in his new lovers scent.

Wayne and Kevin felt enchanted as they saw those two guys. The boys had become from stangers to new lovers in a matter of seconds. Neither of them knew how it had happened but they were the reason behind it. They had brought the two young boys together.

This experiment of undressing was becoming an experiment of love. Like a love jukebox, placing just the right pair together. Now, they hoped that their next couple would share the same beautiful feeling.

"So… umm… who's set for tomorrow?" Kevin asked, wiping his eyes.

Wayne understood that Kevin was crying but he didn't say anything. He grinned towards Kevin and said, "Blaise Zabini and Eloise Midgen."

* * *

**(A/N:- Oh my God! Its been so long. I am so sorry guys. I love all of you and really wished that i could update but my exams had began. So, I am sorry. I will be updating 'A Game of Hearts' soon as well but don't know when exactly because I have my SATs on the 11th of October. I am try my best, though. )**

**Please review guys, I love all of you. So please love me back and review. :)**


End file.
